


【卡绒】A级偷心贼

by V_stmtROSYyy



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_stmtROSYyy/pseuds/V_stmtROSYyy
Summary: *幼师x单亲妈妈，ABO*Jeno是ty儿子（别骂了）*有瓜疼
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 3





	【卡绒】A级偷心贼

**Author's Note:**

> *幼师x单亲妈妈，ABO  
> *Jeno是ty儿子（别骂了）  
> *有瓜疼

-  
收到自家儿子新班主任发来的消息是两天前。李泰容在一家大型时尚企业上班，每天忙得连轴转连饭都不怎么顾得上吃。最近正值新品发布完成的空档期，他终于抽空在没什么人的茶水间苦恼起如何回复那一条“邀请”。

“班群-黄老师：  
晚上好呀各位家长，我是袋鼠班的新班主任，我叫黄旭熙，今年24，大家喊我小黄就行。马上我们要开亲子运动会了，请大家抽出空来在周五到校一趟哦~@全体成员”

抛开别的不说，小黄老师一定是当代最让人喜欢的青年代表。年少有为，长得又很帅（他的头像就是他本人，群里有个女孩的妈妈喜欢叫他N市彭于晏），每天开着跑车上下幼儿园，还没有女朋友。当然，这些都是那些爱八卦的女家长们在群里你一句我一句调侃的，李泰容不怎么爱关心自己儿子的老师是什么样的人，毕竟他还要操心李帝努每天的伙食和上下学问题。同事在此时路过茶水间，看到他呆呆发愣的样子笑了他一句：“怎么了，我们的漂亮事业型Omega李泰容终于铁树开花要发展新行情了？”  
“去你的，知道你和你家恩恩爱爱了，别秀了耳朵生茧了。”李泰容白了李永钦一眼。两个人明明是同为Omega还同一时间进的公司、最近甚至还一同升职了的好闺蜜关系，但李永钦这位新闻部主管早已事业有成、家庭美满，和他家艺术细胞满点的黄冠亨虽然还没造人但也快了。而再看李泰容，再有几个月就奔三了，除了自己一个人带着前夫造的孽（要不是李帝努可爱他不知道自己会不会辣手摧花）独自在外奔波以外没有任何进展。隔壁公司之前有个小老总出手阔气，知道李泰容注重时尚喜欢大牌以后拿钱砸他，而我们李主管一个白眼给回了。

好，牛逼。

李永钦不知道怎么说他，拿着手机问他要不要一起点星专送。李泰容瞥一眼：“要草莓酸奶星冰乐，多加奶油不要碎冰。”本来准备问问李永钦怎么给儿子开这种家长会模式的才有点气场，想想还是算了。

-  
“妈妈，你今天不开心吗？”小黄帽扣在脑袋上乖乖的。李泰容摸摸儿子的脑袋：“没有哦，我们Jeno呢？今天在学校里面开心吗？”  
“开心！我们新老师超级帅！”Jeno兴奋起来，然后突然又蔫下去，“就是韩语说的不太好……我有点听不懂……”  
“哈哈，没事宝贝，我到时候去见见他。”李泰容撩起儿子的碎发在他额头上结实地亲了一下，“我们走吧？”

“您好！是帝努的家长吗？我是他新班主任呢。”一道声音及时截住了李泰容想走的步伐。他回头，围着围裙的大男孩带着明朗的笑意走过来，朝他伸出手。“你好，是小黄老师吧？我是帝努的……爸爸，我叫李泰容。”不好，被自家儿子带的差点说成是他妈妈了。李泰容撇撇嘴，回握住那只较于他来说更大也更温暖的Alpha的手掌。黄旭熙没有介意，只是翘着嘴角俯身拍拍Jeno的脑袋：“我们帝努在学校做的很棒呢！是小偶像哦。”  
“那就好。”李泰容咬咬唇。虽然对面的Alpha很礼貌地克制了自己的信息素，但他比较敏感，还是闻到了那一丝似有若无的马天尼味道。没想到看起来是小生模样的弟弟信息素这么冲，李泰容不安地向后微退一步：“那么，我带帝努走了。”  
“好哦，泰容哥记得周五要来哦，我朋友在米其林会所工作过，会有免费的点心提供~”黄旭熙眯着眼笑着朝他们挥手道别。等宾利驶远后，他的笑意不着痕迹地褪去，从围裙口袋里摸出手机。

“喂？我找到他了。”

-  
裹着浴袍送Jeno上床，又给了晚安吻以后，李泰容得以从工作和家庭中彻底解脱下来。他湿着头发把大灯关掉独留床头一盏小的，端着一杯红酒躺在床上。最近失眠增多了，他需要一点酒精来助眠。  
日历再次被划去一天，时间快到了呢，他心想，然后拉开床头柜挑出两支抑制剂放在随身的挎包里。周五可千万不能出乱子啊，他默念，把红酒一饮而尽。

周五如期而至。李泰容把Chanel套装脱掉换上Adidas的时候还在想这是除了健身以外第一次在公众场合穿运动服呢，然后不禁莞尔。Jeno早就乖乖换上校服坐在外面吃早饭了，他走出去，感觉有点热，随手捋了捋袖口和领边。驱车到学校的时候刚好8点整，他牵着Jeno走下来，看到场边带着工作牌的李永钦和他的亲亲男友的时候吃了一惊：“你们怎么在这？”  
“哟，泰容哥。”黄冠亨从像一架大炮那样的摄影机后面冒出头来冲他挥挥手，然后继续专注着调整焦距这一伟大事业。李永钦仿佛一只敏捷的猫那样蹿过来：“您好李先生，今天来参加友枝小学的运动会有什么感想吗？”  
“我觉得很兴奋！”Jeno在底下冒出一句。李泰容索性把话筒给他让他去找冠亨叔叔一唱一和，自己和李永钦聊起来：“你现在连小学的业务都要拓宽吗？”  
“你不懂，我最近放‘特殊时期’的假，就和亨亨出来转悠两圈。”李永钦抽空回头看一眼，眼里深情到肉麻。李泰容白眼翻了一半，熟悉的气味又让他怔了一下：“永钦哥，泰容哥。”

“你好啊，旭熙。”李永钦拽拽李泰容让他注意形象，“你和泰容已经认识了吧？”  
“是啊，倒是你们怎么认识的？”李泰容不适应地扯扯卫衣的帽带。黄旭熙相当自然地走到李泰容旁边站定，眼神溢出好看的笑意：“以前和永钦哥算是前后辈，在电视台的时候打过照面。”  
“哎呀，就是旭熙是我采访过的模特啦。”新闻部主管终于收起调笑模样，像个可靠的Omega大前辈一样哥俩好的拍了拍年轻Alpha老师的肩背。寒暄几句，李泰容觉得有点发热，就说自己得先进去了。黄旭熙欣然点头：“我给哥带路吧。永钦哥你们自便哦。”李永钦比了个OK，然后意味不明地拧了把李泰容的腰。

“好了哥，我带你去家长的休息室吧，Jeno自己去找小朋友们玩就行了。”看着儿子望着活动室里其他孩子的眼神，李泰容也就随了黄旭熙的意。等亦步亦趋地跟着他走了一段以后李泰容终于忍不住问出声：“虽然很唐突，但是旭熙你们这里有没有空调比较足的教室？我感觉有点热……”  
“哥，我们这里连走廊都有空调哦，也会通风的。”黄旭熙奇怪地回头看他，“哥你的味道……有点重哦，不会是发情期到了吧？”  
“有可能……”李泰容觉得头重脚轻地厉害，不由得撑住黄旭熙靠过来的身体，“有没有洗手间？我可能要打一支抑制剂了……”  
“有哦，我抱哥去吧。”黄旭熙不由分说地把他环起来，“哥的状态很让人担心呢。”

李泰容意识处在半梦半醒的边界，隐约觉得热烈的马天尼味道和自己的玛格丽特搅拌在一起，融合成好闻的甜香。耳边响起落锁的声音，然后他被放在柔软的地面上。  
“哥，抑制剂可能没那么有效，所以我就主动帮帮哥了。”耳尖被濡湿，李泰容感觉到热气扑在侧脸上，然后是能够缓解他身上滚烫的微凉身体，“虽然有点卑鄙，但还是希望哥好好配合我。”

-  
身下的美人看来是久未经润泽，像是干旱时终于感受到雨珠的无人区玫瑰那样盛放开来。黄旭熙爱怜地吻上他纤密的睫毛，接着是毫无意识的生理性泪水和粉扑扑的鼻尖，最后是那两片勾人采撷的唇。李泰容呜呜咽咽两句，主动攀上他的脖颈供他为所欲为，这给了他空间在那人形状精致的锁骨上种上秘密痕迹。手指下滑到脱掉他衣服的时候李泰容有过短暂清醒的瞬间，看到黄旭熙目的明确的露骨视线时害羞地抬手把脸捂住，然后乳尖就被侵犯了。他轻喘了两声，理智再度被烧断了弦，不由得自己抬起胸脯往对方嘴里送。  
前戏漫长且令人渴望被占有，特别是对于发情期的Omega来说。黄旭熙早有准备地从运动裤口袋里掏出几枚避孕套，撕得太急，冰凉的套子黏连着润滑剂“啪”地落在李泰容裸露在外的大腿上，激得漂亮的哥哥始料未及地发出一声带着啜息的喘，在黄旭熙耳朵里听来就是催情信号。他托起李泰容的脸，游刃有余地发挥自己的职业专长，像对待孩子那样轻声安慰：“别哭了，哥……别哭了。”

“旭熙……我等不起了……”李泰容埋在他颈窝里嗅着从后颈传来的马天尼味，把自己的底牌完全交代出去。黄旭熙把套撸直性器底端，一只手揽住李泰容精瘦的腰另一只有条不紊地进行扩张。穴口在触到第一根手指时就急急地吮了进去，惹得李泰容又是一声酥软的呻吟。黄旭熙的指甲修整得非常干净，在摩擦到敏感点的时候身上坐着的人明显一抖，他笑了笑，开始对那个位置使劲捅了几下。等李泰容在自己怀里完全软了以后他抽出手指，把硬得发疼的性器抵着他的后穴入口蹭了几下：“哥哥，准备好了吗？要进去了。”

这混蛋，这恶劣的混蛋。李泰容带着一双泪眼点点头，在他贯穿自己的时候把他后背挠出猫爪印。他连“进去”这个单词都能说错，怪不得Jeno说他韩语不好。

李泰容的腿被开到最大，幸好他在学校的时候算半个舞蹈生，肢体还算柔软。黄旭熙干脆和他一起倒下去，把他狠狠摁在地毯上操干起来，嘴唇还不饶人地咬着他的，把他逼得无可奈何，只好搂住他、双腿卡在他的腰窝，被迫和他全面接触。准备射的时候黄旭熙察觉到了，伸出手指把他的孔堵住。  
“你干嘛啊？混蛋！”李泰容声音都哭哑了，胳膊无力地从他身上滑落到脸边。黄旭熙答非所问，伸手把他翻过来：“哥太瘦了，多吃点。持久力也不够，跟我一起射才行啊。”  
李泰容没经历过这么激烈的，两条腿颤颤巍巍跪好，翘起没几两肉的小屁股。黄旭熙伸手就是毫不留情的一巴掌，打得李泰容上半身一软倒在地毯上，屁股翘得更高：“你干嘛啊，痛！”

黄旭熙没有回答，把阴茎再次一捅到底。李泰容被扣住胯骨，整个人像在狂风暴雨中摇摇欲坠的一片枯叶，被翻来覆去做得十分凄惨。黄旭熙满足地射进套子里，终于仁慈地放李泰容一起泄了出来，把他抱起来面对面地亲了一口。  
“哥，今天很急，先做一次，别的晚上补上。”李泰容没力气翻白眼了，靠在他身上大喘气。衣冠禽兽的小黄老师笑得很可爱，把他哥的额发掀起来、又亲了一下额头：“哥哥，上次看你亲Jeno了，下次可以也亲亲我吗？像我这样？”  
“你不是人啊……”李泰容闷闷地在他颈窝出声，良久环住弟弟的腰。黄旭熙也抱住他，牙齿接触到他火热的腺体时意味不明地笑出声：“其实我喜欢哥哥很久了。”

-  
“所以，就因为我给你做了一次造型？就暗恋我了？”李泰容被黄旭熙抱在怀里，躺在床上皱着眉头回忆。天啊，那时候黄旭熙还是个名不见经传的平面模特，而他是进公司没多久的设计师，和前夫一起到片场探班。那时候Jeno才生下来没多久，他每天操心很多事情，自然没空看自己负责的模特长什么样。黄旭熙黏糊糊没说话，反而又在身后蹭他，把他弄得有点难受：“别弄啦，明天上班呢。”  
“我听永钦哥说了，哥你们公司有‘特殊时期假’的，所以不用担心啦。”黄旭熙把他按倒在床上，优越的鼻梁和他的脸贴在一起，“哥哥也有家室了，不能一直做事业型Omega。”

“那也……少弄几次。”李泰容不自在地偏头看向别处，脸色红扑扑的。自家哥哥被调戏一句都能害羞呢，自己是捡到宝了吧。黄旭熙伸出牙齿，第二次咬破他的腺体注射进自己的马天尼味道，把原先残留的仅剩一点的薄荷味冲淡。  
他还记得哥哥的前夫，也是事业型男性，长得非常帅、性格非常冷。像泰容哥这样的漂亮老婆就应该宠着爱着疼着才对啊，这个蠢蛋。

等两个人终于洗干净瘫在床上准备睡了时，李泰容悄悄琢磨着给李永钦发消息。

“TY：  
钦钦……我和旭熙在一起了……虽然有点草率……”

而李永钦那边不知道是不是也才结束夜生活，回复地十分速度。

“TEN：  
料到了。百年好合，再添贵子。”  
-END-


End file.
